Mera Violet Haddock
Mera Violet Haddock, Queen of the Wilderwest, is the wife of late Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second and mother of Egil and Signy. Though she grew up as a simple innkeeper's daughter, a peasant of the Wilder North, she now has been raised to the position of Queen of the Wilderwest and leader of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. Appearance Twenty-six year old Mera is short, plump, and squat. She has auburn, almost red hair, naturally curled tightly into ringlets which fall lightly onto her shoulders. Mera has green eyes, a pale complexion, and an enormity of freckles covering her round, heart-shaped face. Mera always wears incredibly thick, full-bodied dresses she sews herself. They tend to be full of ruffles, lace, layers, and fine needle-work. Mera's favorite colors, and the ones she most frequently wears, are light blues, emeralds, and yellows. Personality Mera is a peculiar combination of sassy and sweet. Enormously self-confident but not cocky, Mera presumes she will always have control over a situation, and with that overbearing assumption, almost always gets her way. Mera does not abide by others' ignorance, opinions, r decrees; she will always act as she wants to and will challenge anyone who attempts to stand against her. However, Mera can always be enormously humble, sympathetic, and encouraging to others. Mera, overall intelligent, is especially incredibly socially perceptive. She is remarkably quick to pick up on peoples' emotions, even those she has only recently met. As a result, Mera is able to quickly sympathize with others - or, in the rare case she comes in true dangerous confrontation with another - manipulate them to her advantage. Abilities History Family Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Mera attended to her children, five-year-old Egil and her infant daughter Signy, back in her village home in the Wilder North. She knew her husband Haddock had been imprisoned within the Grounded Dungeon, and indeed had fled to her childhood town to escape any dangers threatening her own life. Season 2 Mera heard that Haddock had escaped the Grounded Dungeon and was fighting against his old captors, leading an entire rebellion. She decided to travel with her two children down to where his rebel outpost was. Season 3 Mera arrived at the Grounded Dungeon camp late at night during a cold, snowy evening. She stepped straight into a ceremony which she learned was her husband's funeral. At that moment, Stonegit approached her, wordlessly handing back her late husband's sword. Mera drew Stonegit into Haddock's old quarters, asked how Gareth had died, and spoke encouragingly to her husband's old bodyguard. Mera was selected by the other members of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion to become the next ruler following Haddock. Mera did indeed preside on the throne - even though she kept her infant daughter with her, and was not afraid at all to nurse the child or change the diapers in front of an audience. In such a situation as this, Mera met with Blunt when he first entered the rebellion camp. However, the young woman withdrew from her duties as soon as she realized her daughter was dangerously ill. The recent journey through the winter cold sickened the child, and none of the healers, doctors, or witches knew how to cure Signy. As Mera was yet caring for her baby, Emily under the control of Stonegit blasted out Bewilderbeast ice and sealed the Queen inside her palace. Relationships 20141119 Mera Haddock.jpg|Mera Violet Haddock, drawn by kingofthewilderwest 20141119 Haddock family.jpg|Mera with her family, drawn by kingofthewilderwest Category:Characters